


The Blood in Our Veins

by LauraRoseMalfoy



Series: The Villains We Face [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, No shadowhunters characters, Only an element of shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoseMalfoy/pseuds/LauraRoseMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gang are rescued from Hades by a mysterious girl, they decide to help her find her father. But will the things they uncover make them stronger, or unravel the team they've spent so long building? With a new threat right around the corner, how will the team cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The blood in my veins.

Emma, Henry, Killian, Regina, Robin, David and Mary - Margaret stood in a semi-circle facing Hades, who was laughing manically, his hair ablaze. 

“You think you can defeat me?” He shouted, “Well guess again! Meet my secret weapon.”

At Hades’ command, a young girl, who couldn’t have been older than 16, walked into the room and stood next to Hades, waiting for her next instruction. 

Regina laughed. “Your secret weapon is a little girl? You’re going down Hades.”

Hades smiled and turned to the girl. “Lissa, paralyze them all apart from the boy.”

Lissa raised her hand and immediately a purple glow outlined the adults, leaving Henry stood terrified, and very unsure of what to do.

“So Lissa, my little pumpkin, how about we make a deal?”

Lissa scoffed, “Hades the last time I made a deal with you, you took my soul.”

“Ah well, you see that’s what I would like to make another deal about, sweet pea!” Hades grinned wickedly. “You would know by now what my motto is! A soul for a soul. So, how about this. You kill that little boy over there,” He gestured to Henry, “and send his soul my way, and I will return yours.” With that he pulled a small vial from his pocket, containing what looked like dark grey smoke.

Lissa’s eyes widened when she spotted the vial, and her gazed flickered between Henry and Hades. Eventually she nodded. “Ok, but I want my soul back first. I don’t trust you.”

Hades simply nodded, muttered something about a contract, and uncorked the vial. The grey smoke shot towards Lissa and her eyes rolled back in her head as she inhaled it. She stumbled backwards slightly, before righting herself. She smiled, it was a ghost of a grin at first, but it soon grew bigger and bigger until she was laughing. She was free. 

She looked at Hades and grinned. “Contract or no contract, I will never take another life for you Hades.” Hades' smile dropped and she waved her hand. Hades tensed, and then exploded a million black wisps of smoke, which dissolved into the air. Lissa made a circling motion with her hands and lilac smoke surrounded everyone.

 

By the time the smoke had cleared, everyone was able to move again, and it only took the group a few seconds to realise that they were back in Storybrooke. Lissa was still stood a few meters away from the group and when Regina noticed her, she eyed her warily. 

“Not that I’m not grateful for you getting us home, and for not killing my son in the process, but why did you do it?”

Lissa didn't speak for a second, considering how much to give away. “I’ve been under Hades’ control for too long. I make him dangerous, especially as my magic isn't something most have experienced. I wanted out, and I could see you guys did too.”

Regina nodded. “Your magic is strange; what realm are you from?”

“I was born in the enchanted forest, but under a rare set of circumstances. My magic wasn’t gifted to me like it is to most. It was forged in my blood. That’s why I’m so different.”

Snow frowned, “What kind of ‘special circumstances’?”

Lissa sighed. “My mother had demon blood running through her veins, after a curse was put on her family many years ago. My father had angel blood, most likely gifted to an ancestor by an angel for doing something good. When I was conceived the demon and angel blood mixed and magic grew from the connection.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “I thought warlocks were the stuff of legends.”

Lissa laughed, “Many people in this realm would say the same about you." She paused slightly. " As lovely as it has been lovely talking to you, I must be going, I promised myself that if I ever escaped from Hades I would track down my father. I never knew him, and although I am over a hundred years old, meaning he’s probably dead, it would be nice to meet my family at least.” She nodded politely, and then began to walk away, until Regina spoke again.

“Well that’s a stupid idea.”  
Everyone looked at her in shock until she continued. “You’re a warlock, and therefore you’re immortal. Finding family would just be painful for you.” Her voice softened, “You’d have to watch them all grow old and die without you. Plus, if they’re part angel, how would you know they’ll accept you?”

Lissa shook her head, “I broke my contract with Hades by helping you escape. The contract was magical, and magic always comes with a price. The price of this particular magic was my immortality. I will age normally from now on. You are right about the last part though, I've thought about it a lot." She looked sad. "I’m part demon. It’s not fair to ask them to love or even accept me.” Tears began to form in her eyes, “They’ll never love me, especially my father if he is still alive. But my mother never told him I existed, and so I believe my family at least deserves to know that I do.”

“Then let us help!” Everyone turned as Henry shouted. “You saved us, so let us help you, to return the favour. We’ll help you find your dad.”

Lissa smiled, “Thank you for the offer, but all I have is a name, so unless you know him, I doubt there is much you can do.”

Henry strode forward. “We know a lot of people from the Enchanted Forest, and a lot of them are here. What’s your dad’s name?”

Lissa’s gaze swept around Storybrooke briefly, as she wondered if it was possible that her family really was here. She leant forward and whispered two words to Henry that he definitely wasn’t expecting. 

“Killian Jones.”


	2. Reunited

“I know him.”

Lissa looked at Henry as if he’d just grown another head. How was that even possible? She was over a hundred years old and her father was mortal – her mother had told her so. There was no way he was alive. 

“What?” was all she could say back.

“I know him!” Henry repeated, “He’s brilliant! He’s a great teacher, he’s been to so many different places, realms even, that he’s got so many stories, and he’s so brave, he’s saved us so many times…”

Lissa laughed, “He sounds wonderful! But what if he doesn’t think the same about me? Perhaps I shouldn’t see him after all…”

“He’ll love you! I know so.” Henry said with confidence. 

Emma looked lost in thought, but eventually nodded and walked towards them, having worked out who Henry was talking about. “He’s amazing, and so loving, he’ll adore you!”

Regina and Robin smiled at each other, and began to walk towards them too. Regina spoke, “As much as we haven’t gotten along in the past, he is a great friend, and I’m sure he’ll make a great father too.” Robin nodded in agreement.

Catching on, Snow and Charming headed over too. “We are so grateful for him! He’s helped us countless times.” Snow said, a smile on her face.  
“And do you know what the best part is?” Charming asked Lissa, who shook her head, obviously overwhelmed, having her dreams of a wonderful, caring father confirmed.  
“He’s standing right over there.” Charming pointed towards Killian who was now left on his own a short distance away from the group. 

Lissa looked up as Hook stared back in disbelief. How could he have had a daughter all this time and never known? He considered denying it, explaining that it wasn’t possible, but there was something familiar about her eyes… After a few moments he spoke. “Your mother, her name was Emily.”  
Lissa nodded, tears forming in her eyes, and simply whispered “Papa.”

Killian smiled, “You look so much like her.”

Lissa ran towards him and he pulled her into a hug. However, she quickly pulled away, looking worried.   
“I’m glad I’ve finally found you, especially after all those years with Hades. But I don’t have to be here if you don’t want me to. You have angel blood in your veins and have every right to refuse to see me, let alone love me. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Of course I love you, don’t ever think otherwise, love.”

Lissa pulled away and looked at him, “You promise?”

“I promise. Demon blood or not, you’re my daughter! I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t done my fair share of demon-like things! I’m just a little shocked that I have a daughter-“

Lissa cut him off, “Mother did say she never told you, that if I ever found you it would be a surprise, and that you might not want me.”

Killian shook his head, “Of course I want you, love. However, there is one condition.”

Lissa’s eyes widened slightly, expecting rejection, while Emma, David, and Snow frowned. Henry, Robin and Regina looked on with worry, all were curious to know what his condition was.

“If you want a father...” Lissa nodded immediately, “Then you get a mother and a brother too. I’m part of a package deal I’m afraid.” He grinned and motioned behind her.

She turned and Emma stepped forward, a fond smile on her face. Henry however, ran towards to her and threw his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, “I’ve always wanted a sister!”

Lissa hugged him back tightly. She couldn’t believe it. She had come looking for a father and now had a mother and brother too. 

As the newly formed family laughed and hugged, someone was watching on from the woods.  
“How sickly sweet.” The figure commented, “We can’t have our heroes’ happy endings becoming even happier now, can we? Especially as I still haven’t gotten mine yet. Something will definitely have to be done about that.” She grinned wickedly, and turned around, walking further into the woods, a plan already forming in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments left on the last chapter! I'm so happy that you guys liked it!  
> Here's chapter 2!  
> Kind comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!!  
> Laura x


	3. Debt

Many years before…

Lissa awoke to the sound of shouting. She crept out of bed, put on a cloak and lit a candle, before opening her bedroom door and creeping downstairs, praying that the floorboards didn’t creak.

As she got to the bottom of the staircase, the voices got clearer.

“I’ve told you I don’t have any more gold! I’ve given you everything!” That was her mother.

“Don’t lie to me Dearie! I know there’s some more around somewhere!” The sing-song voice echoed through Lissa’s head as she crept even closer to the living room, peering in she could see that the voice belonged to a strange-looking little man. 

“Even if there was I wouldn’t know! Please Sir, this isn’t my house, or my debt to settle, we’re only here while the owners are out of town, ask them when they get back, I can’t give you any more!”

“Well I’m sorry Dearie, but the owners’ time is up! The magic I gave them saved a life, and I warned them that if they didn’t pay, I’d take one in return!”

Lissa watched in horror through a crack in the door as the strange man plunged his hand through her mother’s chest and pulled out her heart, before crushing it in his fist. Her mother collapsed onto the floor.

The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Lissa ran towards her mother, and threw herself down next to her.  
“Mother! MOTHER!” Lissa screamed, she shook her mother’s shoulders hard, but she remained unmoving on the floor. Lissa collapsed on top of her.

“Pity, isn’t it?” 

Lissa whipped around, purple flames crackling from her fingertips, ready to defend herself.

A different man stood there, taller, but he still had the same dangerous glint in his eyes as the small man.

“Please Sir, I don’t have any money and I think my mother’s… dead” A tear dripped from her eye, whether from fear or sadness, she wasn’t sure.

“Oh that’s ok, honey! I don’t want money.” He pushed off of the chair he’d been leaning on. “You see, I’m a bit… special.” He paused for a second, “I come from a place everyone will go to, but won’t ever come back from. Follow?”

Lissa shook her head.

“Ah, never mind my little sugar plum! You see it’s called the underworld.”

Lissa’s eyes widened. “Hades.” 

“Oh so you have heard of me! Well if you have then you’ll know that there is a way to save your mother.”

“Please, I’ll do anything! Bring her back!”

“Of course! Naturally though, I will need something in return.” 

Lissa frowned for a second, but then nodded. What could Hades, God of the underworld, possible want from her?

“I notice you have a strange type of magic.” He motioned to her hands, which were still crackling with purple fire. “How about, I’ll bring your mother back, if you run a few errands using your magic, for me?”  
He produced a contract and pen from his back pocket, and offered it to Lissa. She ran forward and signed immediately, she’d never been one for thinking about consequences.

“Atta girl!” Hades smiled, and the contract disappeared. He pulled a box from his bag, walked over to Lissa’s mother, opened the box and muttered something. Blue mist floated from the box and surrounded her. 

Lissa’s mother’s eyes shot open and she gasped for air.  
Lissa dropped to the floor and hugged her mother, before looking up at Hades. “Ok, you’ve done your part, what do you need me to do?”

Hades grinned, “Oh you know, just whatever I need for the rest of eternity…”

“Eternity? Lissa what have you done?“ Lissa’s mother looked horrified.

“He said a few errands, nothing about eternity! You-“

Hades laughed, cutting her off. “And that, honeybun, is why you always read the contract before signing it! Goodbye Emily dear! See you soon!”  
With that, he raised a hand and blue fire engulfed both him and Lissa, as they headed to the underworld.

Emily sat on the floor, powerless to help, as she watched Hades take her daughter.

Three weeks later she was found dead by a traveller, a strange blue mist covering her. Lissa had sold her soul for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Thanks for all of the kudos left after the last Chapter!  
> As per normal kind comments and constructive criticism is greatly welcomed!!  
> Laura xx


	4. Angels

“So basically, what you’re saying is, an angel came down, and put angel blood in my family, so I’m actually part angel?”

Lissa nodded, smiling, “And then you passed it down to me.”

Hook grinned, “Did you hear that Emma, love? I’ve angel blood! I’m practically the saviour part two!”

Emma laughed and nodded from the bar.

Hook turned back to Lissa to say something but she interrupted. “You know; I was so scared that you were going to turn me away when you found out, but you didn’t, and now I have a family, a place to stay, you’re a hero, Dad.”

Hook frowned for a second, before looking up, and he smiled, “Yes, love, I guess I am.”

 

Granny’s suddenly began to shake violently, side to side. People screamed, and looking out of the window, Lissa could see that it wasn’t just Granny’s, it was the whole of Storybrooke.

A tornado of green smoke swirled into the middle of the diner from thin air, and when it cleared Zelena was stood there, a proud smile on her face. “Hello sis!” She said, addressing Regina, “That was quite an entrance wasn’t it! Much better than any of yours.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “For goodness sake Zelena, what do you want?”

“Oh! Haven’t I been clear enough this whole time? Me to get my happy ending and you lot not to get yours! And now this has happened, and I just had to come and tamper with the happiness!” She turned to face Lissa. Hook stepped in front of his daughter, “Just leave Zelena, you’re a villain, and so you can’t beat us.”

Zelena snorted in amusement, “You can talk, pirate! Turned into a hero all of a sudden?” 

Hook frowned, and Lissa stepped in front of him, “He’s always been a hero.” She raised her hands, purple fire crackling at her fingertips. 

Zelena looked mildly surprised, but then laughed, “In case you didn’t just see, I have magic too, my love, we can’t really hurt each other.” 

Lissa didn’t say anything, but shot a stream of purple magic at Zelena’s bare ankle, who screamed in pain as the magic burnt her skin.

“Well! We can’t have that then, can we? Magic from other worlds don’t belong here!” Zelena said through gritted teeth, furious that she’d been caught out. She pulled a bottle of powder out of her pocket, and before anyone could realise what it was, she uncorked it and blew the powder in Lissa’s face, who collapsed to the floor.

Hook was at her side immediately, shaking at her shoulders, trying to wake her up. Zelena simply giggled. “Good luck trying to wake her up! Only true loves kiss can awake someone from a sleeping curse, but of course you all know that, and she spent so long with Hades, I doubt she even has a true love! Ciao!” And she disappeared into another cloud of green smoke, a huge grin on her face.

Emma ran towards Hook, and pulled him off of Lissa, “Killian if you keep shaking her like that you’ll hurt her! Let’s take her to the town hall, if she lived in the enchanted forest then there might be someone here who she loved before Hades took her.”

Hook nodded, “Someone who can wake her up.”

Emma smiled and nodded, trying to be encouraging.

 

Soon all the heroes were stood in the town hall, Henry had flyers in his hand, ready to help spread the news throughout the town. 

Everyone had jobs, apart from Hook, who refused to leave Lissa’s side. Emma had tried to persuade him not to, but he had shouted “She’s my DAUGHTER Emma!” And the issue had been dropped.

The gang headed out into Storybrooke, leaving Hook behind, sat on a chair next to Lissa, who had been laid out on a mattress that David had brought from the flat, on top of a table.

After being sat there for what felt like hours, Hook heard a noise and looked up, assuming the others were back, with or without someone however, he wasn’t sure.

“Well isn’t this a shame!”

Hook whipped his head round at the familiar voice, and sure enough, there was Peter Pan, at the other end of the hall.

“Surprised to see me? Zelena decided we’d make a good team, and brought me back from the dead so we could wreak havoc together. Seems she was right; we are too much for your little group of heroes to handle!” He began walking towards them.

Hook gritted his teeth, but didn’t actually say anything, more concerned about keeping Pan away from Lissa, than defending himself from Pan’s taunts.

“And know we’ve doomed your precious little girl to sleep for the rest of eternity! Bet that’s gotten right under your ski-“   
Peter stopped dead, having caught sight of Lissa’s face. 

“Stay away from her...” Hook stood to defend her but Pan didn’t bother to respond, he simply flicked his hand and Hook was launched across the room, he hit the wall with a thud.

Peter crossed the short distance between him and Lissa, looked at her for a second, knelt down, and kissed her. A golden glow swept across Storybrooke as Lissa’s eyes shot open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 for you guys!! Thanks for all the kudos left since the last chapter, and as usual kind comments + constructive criticism = always welcome!!
> 
> Laura xx


	5. History

About eighty years ago…

Lissa’s heart was beating fast, the portal was within her sight and she ran as fast as she could. With one last effort she dived through and it closed behind her. She’d actually done it. After 10 years of being held captive by Hades, she’d escaped.

She stood up and looked around, trying to work out where the portal had taken her.

“How did you get here?”

Lissa spun around in shock at the voice behind her. It came from a boy, who was stood just a few feet from her. 

“Th-through a portal” She stuttered. “I’ve been trapped in the underworld for years, and I managed to escape. I didn’t know where the portal would take me.”

The boy sighed, and then nodded. “Understandable. No-one ever chooses to come here.”

“Well, why ever not?” Lissa questioned. She could see a huge jungle stretched before her, and the weather was warm and sunny, wherever she was, it was beautiful.

“Because they’re too afraid. This island is dangerous.”

“Can’t be as dangerous as the underworld.” She muttered, “I’m Lissa.” She extended her hand towards the boy.

He smiled, “Peter.” He reached out and took her hand, but instead of shaking it he used it to pull Lissa towards him. “How about I show you around?”

The pair took a long walk around the island, Peter pointing out various features and ‘hot spots’ until they reached a clearing that looked like a camp.   
“This is where we all stay.” Peter said, “The boys sleep down here and I sleep in that tree house up there.” He pointed and Lissa followed his finger. A huge treehouse was built stretching between three or four trees.

“You said the boys sleep here. What boys?”

Peter smiled, “The lost boys. Boys that were abandoned or treated badly by their families. I bring them here and we all look after each other.” 

Lissa nodded, not really sure what she was supposed to say to that, she knew what it was like to have nowhere to go.

“You seem quite lost yourself,” Peter grinned, “How would you like to be the first lost girl?”

Lissa laughed, for some reason she felt as if she could trust him, “I think I’d like that a lot.”

 

Lissa never really knew how long she spent in Neverland, time didn’t actually pass there. What she did know, however, is she was there long enough for her to fall in love with Peter, and for him to fall in love with her. They were going to live together in Neverland forever, until Hades found her.

 

 

Lissa was alone in the tree house, Peter was out with the boys and she took the opportunity to have some time for herself. She clicked her fingers and the small amount of mess dotted around the room began to sort itself out. 

“That’s a neat little trick! Ha! Neat, get it?”

Lissa looked up and caught a glance of the figure behind her in her mirror, sure enough, there was Hades.

“Talking about tricks, you pulled a very good one a little while ago, didn’t you? However, you still have a contract that you haven’t fulfilled, so I think you’d better come with me.”

“No. No way. I’m never coming back, I can’t, I won’t!”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”

“Lissa? What’s going on? Who’s up there?” Peter made it to the top of the ladder and appeared in the doorway. “Who are you?” he demanded, “And what are you doing on my island?”

Hades laughed, “Just collecting what’s mine, and moving on. Now, Lissa, let’s go.” He clicked and a portal appeared.

“No… please… no… Peter…” Tears fell from Lissa’s eyes, and she struggled as Hades pulled her towards the portal. Peter moved towards her but Hades froze him with a wave of his hand. Peter was powerless to do anything, and he was forced to stand and watch as Hades dragged Lissa through the portal.

It was then that Peter swore that no one would ever enter or leave Neverland without his permission again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Kind comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Laura xx


	6. True Love

Lissa gasped and sat up, “Peter?”

Peter nodded, “I’m so sorry, if I’d known it was you I wouldn’t have let Zelena anywhere near you!”

Lissa looked around wearily, “What happened? The last thing I remember was being at Granny’s…”

“Zelena hit you with a sleeping curse, and I woke you up.”

Lissa laughed, “Look at you playing the handsome hero! But seriously, I’m glad you’re here Peter, after Hades found me I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Peter grinned, “Not getting rid of me that easily I’m afraid!” He began to lean in but then a soft grunt was heard from across the room, and Lissa and Peter looked over to see Hook starting to wake up.

At that moment, Emma and the others walked through the door, to find Lissa awake with Peter Pan’s arm around her, and Hook barely conscious on the other side of the room. In hindsight, Lissa should’ve expected what happened next, it’s not every day you find your new friend fraternising with the enemy.

Emma ran to Hook’s side, while Regina stepped in front of the group, a fireball ablaze in her hand. “Step away from him Lissa, he’s dangerous!” Expecting her to move as directed, Regina hurled her fireball towards Peter almost immediately, but to her surprise, Lissa stayed where she was and countered it with a gust of wind, causing the fire to flicker out in mid-air. 

“What are you doing?” Regina yelled, “He’s the enemy! Get out of my way!” She threw more fireballs, and Lissa extinguished each one, until Henry ran in between them and shouted “Stop!”

“Mum, can’t you see?” Henry said, talking to Regina, “Pan is Lissa’s true love! He woke her up! She won’t let you near him any sooner than you’d let someone near Robin. Just stop with the fire!”

Regina opened her mouth to argue, but Lissa fell backwards suddenly, and Peter caught her, and lifted her up.

“Oi! What have you done to her?” Hook was on his feet now, thanks to Emma, and was waving his Hook threateningly towards Peter.

“She’s fine Hook, but all the magic she just used against Regina, plus the bit she used against Zelena earlier, and keeping the glamour charm up on her eyes has exhausted her magic, she just needs to sleep for a while and she’ll be fine, where is she staying?” He sounded exasperated, as if Hook should know all of this already, despite only knowing her for a day or two.

The heroes looked at each other, realising that they actually hadn’t thought about that just yet.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Typical.” He placed her back on the mattress David had brought from the loft, and sat next to her on Hook’s chair, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

“Are you seriously just going to sit there and wait for her to wake up?” Regina asked, arms folded.

“Yes, yes I am. And then, when she wakes up, we are going to destroy the witch who did this to her.”

“I thought you were on Zelena’s side, why the sudden change of heart?”

“Zelena hurt my Lissa, I couldn’t save her from Hades, but I can save her from Zelena, even if that means working with you.”

Regina nodded, “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

Peter grimaced, “Exactly.”

Snow stepped towards Peter, “So, Pan, how are we going to defeat Zelena once and for all?”

Peter smirked, “I think I might have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update!
> 
> Life took over for a little while and there was no escaping it!!
> 
> As always, kind comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!
> 
> Laura xx


	7. Death Of A Witch

Chapter 7 – Death Of A Witch

Everyone gathered around Pan as he began to reveal his plan. “Okay, here’s what we do. I’ll send a message to her, telling her that I have an idea to get rid of Lissa once and for all. When I’ve drawn her out into the open, you guys can surround and capture her. We’ll tell her the truth, and then we’ll leave it to Lissa to decide what she wants to do with her.”

“How do we know we can trust you, Pan?” Hook asked, “Remember that this is my daughter we’re talking about! How do I know you won’t just team up with Zelena and kill her?”

“Because I’ve known and loved her for 75 years!” Peter practically shouted. “I know her a hell of a lot better than you do, so I can tell you now-“

Peter cut off as Lissa groaned. “Liss? Liss? Liss it’s me, it’s Peter, it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re okay…” Peter murmured reassurances to her as she woke, and as she opened her eyes, everyone but Peter gasped at the sight.

. “What?” Lissa asked, “What’s the matter?” Her eyes were bright yellow, just like a cat’s  
Peter chuckled, “It’s your eyes love, you haven’t got your glamour up.”  
“Oh” Lissa smiled, “Never mind, they had to see them sooner or later.”  
Peter nodded. “You know I prefer it when they’re natural anyway.” He kissed her forehead, causing Hook to clear his throat.

“Yeah all right, no PDA, and now that Lissa’s back on her feet, I think it’s time we put this plan into action.” Peter looked around the room as each of the others nodded at him.

“Come on Lissa, I’ll explain on the way out.” Peter took Lissa’s hand as they left, ignoring the glare Hook sent him.

 

The gang all stood around Zelena, their plan had worked perfectly. Emma, Gold and Regina stood holding Zelena in magical bonds, Robin and Snow were both aiming arrows at him, and David his gun, whilst Hook, Henry, Belle and Peter all stood behind Lissa as she spoke to Zelena.

“Zelena, you have done a lot of wrong in this world. Normally I’d leave the shadowhunters to deal with you, but you’re too dangerous even for them to handle.” 

Zelena laughed, “I’m too dangerous for you as well, why don’t you let me go and I’ll show you just how dangerous I can be.”

Lissa ignored her. “Therefore, as punishment for your crimes, you shall be banished to the underworld. Being a living mortal in the underworld will take your powers immediately, and your strength bit by bit. You will be at the mercy of all the people you’ve ever killed and sent there.”

Zelena paled. “No! No you can’t do that! Please I’ll do anything! Just don’t send me there plea…”

Zelena disappeared with a crack, as Lissa waved her hand, and sent her to her doom.

Everyone was silent, until Henry spoke up. “Will she die?”

Lissa nodded. “Eventually. But it’s for the best. She was a danger to everyone. Now she’s not.”

Peter stepped forward and took her hand. “You’re right, you only did what you needed to.” He pulled her into a hug. “She can never hurt anyone again. She can never hurt you again.” 

The gang gathered around them, a huge family reunited, a huge family, that’s safe, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated - my laptop got broken and took ages to get fixed! I couldn't write without it because all my plans and previous chapters are on it! But never mind! It's back now and I've finally written the final chapter! There will be a few bonus smut chapters after this, but they won't be necessary to the story line so don't read if you don't like!!! They will also be posted as a new part of the series "The Villains We Face" which this story is also a part of, and so you will be able to access them from here.
> 
> As always, kind comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!!
> 
> Laura xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fic so please be nice!! This is literally just a random idea that came to me, and I just had to write it! Kind comments would be amazing and constructive criticism is always welcome 
> 
> Laura xx  
> (P.S. I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes they are my own and I'm very sorry about them)  
> 


End file.
